


Headlock

by sapphic_ra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_ra/pseuds/sapphic_ra
Summary: Scorpia doesn’t miss the blush on Perfuma’s face when Huntara mentions she has a type. She feels heat rise on her face at the suggestion. Could she be… Perfuma’s type? Could she be more than Perfuma’s friend?
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 155
Collections: Scorfuma Rights





	1. Afraid to Start

“Thank you for coming with me, Scorpia.” Perfuma says, her smile bright and warm as the sun Scorpia muses.

“Thank you for inviting me!” Scorpia replies back with an easy smile. “Though, I have to admit I didn’t think the Crimson Waste was a place you visited often.” Her smile falters slightly, a part of her not so sure if she is ready to return to the place where she and Catra -- No, that was in the past!

Things are different now.

Catra is different now.

“The first time I visited the Crimson Waste it was for a mission. It had to be one of the worst days for me.” Thinking about how hysterical she had been is funny to Perfuma now. “I wasn’t my best self that day, and I really struggled to connect with the cacti because of my dislike for them.”

Scorpia is surprised. It’s hard to imagine Perfuma not being her best when she is always so kind even in the most dire situations. She glances down at the potted cactus in her pincers, a gift for Perfuma’s friend they’re on their way to visit. “You didn’t like the cacti?” Her voice becomes softer, a little unsure.

“No, not at first.” Perfuma answers truthfully. “At the time, it was the one plant I couldn’t control or keep alive. It felt like the cacti hated me with how rough and unfriendly — Hey, we’re here!” 

At first, Scorpia isn’t sure where they are until they approach the edge of a cliff to see a bustling town beneath them. “Your friend lives _here_ , in the Valley of the Lost?” She laughs nervously. “Not sure if I mentioned this before, but uh, I’m not new to visiting the Crimson Waste either so there's a chance someone here isn’t going to like me. Actually, I’m pretty sure a lot of people don’t like me here.” 

Perfuma places her right hand on top of Scorpia’s left pincer. “That’s nonsense, Scorpia! Your past doesn’t define who you are, and who better to understand that than the people who live here?” She begins to guide them to one of the many entrances to the town. “Besides, I’ll be right here with you.” She turns around so Scorpia can see her face, expression soft and smile warm. 

Scorpia glances at Perfuma’s hand on her pincer then her face, the smile infectious. “Yeah, you’re right. It’ll be okay.” She takes a deep breath to gather her bearings before she continues to follow behind Perfuma. More confident because whenever she is with Perfuma it feels she can do anything. She can do this.

They enter the Valley of the Lost with some unwelcome stares and hushed whispers from the locals but no one tries to rob them or start a fight. Scorpia exhales a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in. She watches Perfuma wave to merchants who scoff at her and turn their gaze away, but she continues to smile. Scorpia admires how open Perfuma’s heart is; admires Perfuma’s strength to be vulnerable. She decides to join Perfuma in greeting whoever they pass by with her best smile. 

Perfuma’s heart swells when Scorpia joins her. She remembers her words spoken to Horde Prime about friendship and strength… and Scorpia. It was a bittersweet moment for Perfuma to have Scorpia miss on purpose when she fired at the beam. Leaving Scorpia behind hurt her more the second time around. Horde Prime is gone though. She can let go of those negative feelings now because Scorpia is here, with her. 

“Is that you, Flower Girl?” A gruff voice calls out. 

“Huntara!” Perfuma exclaims with a wide smile. “How are you — Oh!” To Perfuma’s surprise, she is swept off the ground in a crushing hug which rivaled Scorpia’s. With her free hand, she pats Huntara’s shoulder with a gasp for air. 

“It’s good to see you.” Huntara grins before her attention turns to Scorpia. She gestures with her thumb. “Who’s your friend here? She looks strong.” Her grin widens in the slightest.

“Huntara, this is Scorpia. Scorpia, this is Huntara.” Perfuma introduces them as her hands clasps together. “Scorpia is strong! She saved me and our friends during Horde Prime’s invasion.” 

Scorpia rubs the back of her neck with a sheepish smile. “It was nothing. You know me, I’m the muscles.” She jokes, an awkward laugh following after.

“I recognize you.” Huntara’s grin disappears. She steps toward Scorpia with her eyes narrowed. “You’re Catra’s friend, aren’t you? Same Catra who took _my_ goons then defeated Tung Lashor’s gang.” 

This is what Scorpia is afraid would happen. She takes a step back with a strained smile. “Uh, see, it’s complicated with Catra and I, and um, I’m not sure if we’re still friends or not, or if I want to be --” Scorpia stumbles forward from Huntara’s friendly pat against her shoulder. 

“I knew it!” Huntara exclaims with the same grin from before. “You have a type, huh, Flower Girl?” 

“H-Huntara!” Perfuma stammers out with a flush of embarrassment. She takes a deep breath with her fingers moving into a meditation pose. “Please, why don’t you take us to your home?” 

Scorpia doesn’t miss the blush on Perfuma’s face when Huntara mentions she has a type. She feels heat rise on her face at the suggestion. Could she be… Perfuma’s type? Could she be more than Perfuma’s friend? 

“Alright, alright. You two follow me, stay close.” With a wave of her hand, Huntara walks in the direction of her shack. 

* * *

“Thanks for the plant.” Huntara says as she takes the potted cactus from Scorpia once they arrive at her shack. She places it on the windowsill where the cactus will get the most sun. The look of approval on Perfuma’s face annoys her in a sort of endearing way. 

“You’re welcome! I hear cacti are easy to take care of.” Perfuma giggles at the inside joke which cracks a smile from Huntara.

Feeling out of place, Scorpia takes a moment to look around Huntara’s shack and appreciate the decoration. An assortment of weapons are adorned on the walls while the floor has various pieces of what looks like scrap metal. It reminds her of Entrapta’s lab, a small comfort. 

Out of the corner of her eye though, Scorpia notices a discarded Horde uniform on a pile of random junk. Is Huntara a former Horde soldier too? It would explain why the other woman is so muscular, the training could be unforgiving in the Horde. Maybe they aren't so different. 

“So, Muscles,” Huntara approaches Scorpia, her arms cross over her chest to flex her muscles. “How about a friendly spar? I heard you were a Force Captain in the Horde.”

Scorpia glances at Perfuma then Huntara who stares her down. “Oh, um, I’m flattered! Really, I am, but uh… I’m trying to learn how to be a Princess so it’s probably impolite for me to fight someone I just met.” She says with her pincers held up in surrender. 

“You’re a princess?” Huntara raises an eyebrow before she shakes her head, deciding it didn’t matter. “So, what? All I’m hearing is you’re going _soft_.” 

“Huntara, leave Scorpia alone.” Perfuma grabs Huntara’s left bicep with her right hand, the muscle there flexing from the sudden touch. She tries to hide a blush forming on her face as she intervenes. “Scorpia isn’t a fighter like you.” 

“I’m totally a fighter!” Scorpia blurts out. She doesn’t know _why_ she says that. It doesn’t bother her to have Huntara call her “soft” but… Seeing Perfuma cling to Huntara’s arm with a blush makes her gut twist. 

“Scorpia?” Perfuma is surprised by the outburst. 

“That’s what I want to hear.” Huntara moves her right arm from Perfuma to drape it over her small shoulders. She pulls Perfuma against her in a side hug. “Come on, Flower Girl. You get to see this Desert Rose back in action.” She flexes her left arm in a needlessly showy act of her strength. 

It’s been a good while since Huntara has fought with someone who could stand their ground for more than five minutes against her. Scorpia’s reason for accepting the spar is transparent though. Huntara glances down at Perfuma who is frowning in disapproval. “Hey, why not make the spar worthwhile for us? Would you be willing to give a kiss to whoever wins?” 

Perfuma’s face reddens at the suggestion. “A kiss from me?” The idea is appealing because, yes, Huntara and Scorpia are the type of women she finds undeniably attractive. What appeals to her the most is kissing Scorpia though, and she isn't so sure if Scorpia is ready for something romantic. 

“Yeah, you.” Huntara chuckles. “You’re easy on the eyes, especially to your friend over there.” She turns them away from Scorpia to prevent her from hearing what she said. 

Perfuma glances over her shoulder to see Scorpia who is watching her and Huntara with a frown, but her face is flushed brightly. Her eyes widen as she realizes Scorpia is jealous. She tries to ignore the fluttering sensation in her stomach. Her feelings for Scorpia are selfish. Selfish because Scorpia is still healing. Learning to be a good friend by her example. Perfuma wouldn’t take advantage of Scorpia’s kindness, not like Catra. 

Before Perfuma can decline and try to stop the spar, there is a powerful blast which crumbles one of the walls of Huntara’s shack. She is thrown back with Huntara who shields her from the debris. Her first thought is of, “Scorpia!” She cries out, unable to see what’s going on because of the dust cloud. 

“Perfuma —!” 

“There she is! I told ya I recognized her!” 

A low, guttural growl responds to the unfamiliar voice.

“Tie her up, and watch out for her tail! We’re bringing her back to — what the?!” 

The ground beneath the two intruders erupts with large roots which fly into action. 

“You’re not taking Scorpia anywhere!” Perfuma shouts as her right hand moves to whip the roots toward the two enemies who are quick to move out of the way. 

As the dust begins to settle, Huntara looks to see it’s _her_ goons. She growls at the destruction of her home before she launches into action. “I’m glad you two are here so I can _finally_ fire you!” Her right hand reaches for her battle staff to swing at the four-armed Lizard Girl who has Scorpia bound and gagged. 

The Lizard Girl whirls around to use her first set of arms to push against Huntara’s shoulders. With her second set of arms, she grabs Huntara’s battle staff to keep her in place. She hisses for Horned Girl’s attention. 

“You can’t fire us because we quit following when you decided to go soft!” The Horned Girl leaps into the air to shoot two paralyzing darts which hit Huntara’s shoulder blades. 

“You’re… You’re going to regret that…!” Huntara grunts as she falls to the ground like the useless piles of beast bones in the Crimson Waste.

The Horned Girl scoffs at Huntara’s half-baked threat. She is then ensnared by strong roots which hold her in place. Her head whips around to glare at Perfuma who is using both of her hands now. Sweat decorates Perfuma’s forehead from the concentration as she shoots a root toward Scorpia. 

Her root is beaten by the Lizard Girl who throws Scorpia over her back with a grunt. 

“Get out of here! I’ll meet ya back at base!” There is a look of uncertainty on the Lizard Girl’s face, hesitant to leave her friend behind. “Go!” 

“No, Scorpia!” Perfuma focuses her attention on the Lizard Girl so her roots on the Horned Girl loosens enough for her to slip out. She doesn’t notice until a painful sting blossoms at the back of her neck. Her right hand reaches behind her neck to grab the dart as her vision blurs from the paralytic effect. “Why…?” 

The Horned Girl clicks her tongue in amusement before she kneels in front of Perfuma who has fallen to the ground. “No one told you, huh? It’s Rule One of the Crimson Waste, girly. The strong make the rules here so don’t even bother.” She laughs in Perfuma’s face before she stands up and makes her way out of what is left of Huntara’s shack.

Perfuma tries to muster her strength to chase after the Horned Girl, but her body is going numb. Her eyes feel heavy as she struggles to stay awake. “Scorpia…” She murmurs under her breath before she succumbs to the dart’s effect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rewatching some episodes of She-Ra which gave me this idea of _what if_ Perfuma and Scorpia visited the Crimson Waste together since they've been to it separately. I wanted to explore Scorpia's feelings, too, since she is revisiting a place where her romantic interest in Catra was most apparent. Now, she is experiencing romantic feelings for Perfuma, but what if she gets rejected again? 
> 
> I decided to involve Huntara because I like the idea of Scorpia being jealous of her at first because Perfuma _definitely_ has a type, lol. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! Originally, it was going to be a one-shot but I didn't have the patient since I'm too excited to share and talk about Scorfuma. :') So, it's going to be two chapters. 
> 
> Stay tuned to see what happens next! As always, I appreciate comments and kudos since it keeps me motivated (and validated, lol).


	2. Heart in a Headlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora sees it, the guilt. She has seen it in Catra before, and even now. “Perfuma, it’s not your fault.” She places her right hand on Perfuma’s left shoulder to give a gentle squeeze to reassure her. 
> 
> “Adora is right.” Catra speaks up. “It’s my fault.” 
> 
> “Catra, no, it’s not —” 
> 
> “Yes, it is, Adora!” Catra counters back with a frustrated sigh. “They’re using Scorpia as bait. They don’t want her, they want me!” 

Familiar voices fill Perfuma’s throbbing head.

Her eyebrows draw together as she tries to concentrate. 

“Who visits the Crimson Waste willingly? Seriously, it’s not like there’s much out here to see.” 

Perfuma recognizes the first voice to be Catra. So, that means Adora must be —

“It doesn’t matter. We need to figure out why Huntara’s goons kidnapped Scorpia.” Adora says matter of factly. 

“They’re actually _my_ goons.” Catra corrects Adora which gets her a half-hearted glare before she rolls her eyes and sighs. “Okay, whatever, they’re not my goons anymore. It’s not that hard to figure out why they kidnapped Scorpia though.” Her voice becomes soft.

Hearing Scorpia’s name, Perfuma opens her eyes slowly. She tries to sit upright from the uncomfortable bed she is in, but Adora stops her. 

“Easy, Perfuma. You don’t want to move suddenly.” Adora steadies Perfuma who is grateful for the support. She glances around to see they’re in a small, dingy room with the only light coming out of the window. Sunlight stretches across the room to where Perfuma is in the bed. Her fingers reach for the sunlight to feel the warmth it provides against the thin bed sheets.

“Where are we…?” Perfuma says after a moment. “Where is Huntara?” She wants to ask the obvious — _Where is Scorpia?_ — but she knows the answer. 

Catra turns her attention to Perfuma. “We’re still in the Crimson Waste. Your buff friend is flirting with the barmaid in the other room.” She jabs her thumb to the door next to her where shadows of other people can be seen under. 

Perfuma sighs in relief. She is glad to hear Huntara is doing well despite getting shot with two darts. Part of her is frustrated for feeling so fragile in comparison. She curls her fingers into the bed sheets. “I — We need to find Scorpia.” She says with her eyes downcast, a festering guilt inside of her. “It’s going to be dark soon.”

Adora sees it, the guilt. She has seen it in Catra before, and even now. “Perfuma, it’s not your fault.” She places her right hand on Perfuma’s left shoulder to give a gentle squeeze to reassure her. 

“Adora is right.” Catra speaks up. “It’s my fault.” 

“Catra, no, it’s not —” 

“Yes, it is, Adora!” Catra counters back with a frustrated sigh. “They’re using Scorpia as bait. They don’t want her, they want me!” 

Catra grabs a piece of paper from behind her back to reveal it’s a wanted poster of her, a crude drawing of an angry, fuzzy looking cat woman. “It’s Tung Lashor. Somehow, he survived the quicksand I left him in after I stole his whip.” She looks away from Adora. “I guess he wants revenge or something. I mean, if I still had the whip I would give it back.” 

Adora sighs while her right hand drags down her face. “I get the feeling he wants more than his whip back.” She sighs after, her right hand opens for Catra to hand over the wanted poster to her. Looking at the poster, she has to admit the drawing of Catra is hilariously accurate which makes her smile a bit. 

Perfuma is quiet. She feels responsible for what happened, even though the reason for Scorpia being kidnapped is because of Catra. It’s easy to blame Catra for a lot of things, but Perfuma knows how important Catra is to Adora… and Scorpia. 

There has never been hatred in Perfuma’s heart toward Catra. She has been jealous of Catra though, and she still is if she is being honest with herself. Catra knows Scorpia in a way Perfuma wishes she did. It amazes and frustrates her how deep Catra digs her claws into the people she cares about. 

“Look, I’ll get Scorpia back. I’ve been looking for an excuse to wear this again.” From a bag on the floor, Catra retrieves a black leather-looking jacket with a golden serpent biting its tail. 

It’s a symbol Perfuma recognizes because it’s the same symbol on Scorpia’s jacket she once saw. Perfuma tried to ask about it before, but Scorpia told her it was a long story. She couldn’t forget the pain written on Scorpia’s face though. This explains it. 

This gives Perfuma an idea.

“I’ll go pay Tung Lashor a visit at his crummy hideout, humiliate him again, and then save Scorpia.” Catra grins as she puts the jacket on, her shoulders roll to get it to fit better on her. “We don’t need a master plan to bring this guy down.” He isn’t worth the effort in Catra’s opinion. 

“Wait,” Perfuma moves off of the bed with Adora close behind her. “I have a better idea if you’ll hear me out. You probably won’t like it, but I think it’s our best chance to get Scorpia back.” 

“If Catra isn’t going to like it, then I’m in.” Adora adds with a playful smile while Catra glares at her. 

“Fine, whatever. What’s your plan, Plant Princess?” Catra asks half-heartedly, a nudge from Adora tells her to be nice. 

“First, I’m going to need your jacket.” Perfuma smiles at Catra sheepishly. “If you don’t mind me borrowing it.” Her smile falters as Catra looks ready to protest, but Adora glares at Catra as a silent warning.

Catra is tempted to fight back, but she knows they’re losing daylight as they stand around doing nothing. Who knows what awful things Tung Lashor and his henchmen are subjecting Scorpia to, all because of her. Catra groans in frustration before she tugs the jacket off of her to thrust into Perfuma’s hands. “Here, just take it.” She looks away from Adora and Perfuma. “I hope your plan works.” 

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Catra is surprised to see it’s Perfuma who offers a gentle smile. “We’re going to get Scorpia back.” Perfuma pulls away to put Catra’s jacket on, her arms are longer so the sleeves end up above her wrists. Carefully, she rolls the sleeves of the jacket in the same fashion as the bandits and rogues in the Crimson Waste, up to her elbows. 

Adora and Catra stare at Perfuma who looks different in the jacket.

Perfuma starts to feel self-conscious, but she reminds herself this is for Scorpia. She takes a deep breath then says, “Sorry, Catra.” Her expression now is serious, full of intent. 

“For what — what are you doing?!” Catra shouts in surprise, the ground beneath her trembles before a root breaks through the floor and wraps around her. She struggles against the restraints, but it’s useless. 

“Perfuma!” Adora is about to jump into action, but Perfuma breaks character with a giggle. 

“Sorry, I was trying to get into character. I figure if I present Catra to Tung Lashor as a fellow Crimson Waste outlaw then he will make a deal with me.” Perfuma explains as she loosens the grip of the root around Catra. “Before I hand over Catra, I will loosen her restraints like so, then she can take down Tung Lashor. Once Scorpia is safe,” she pauses for dramatic effect. “We can teach him a _real_ lesson.” 

“Um, Perfuma. You’re suffocating me.” Catra gasps out. 

“Oh, sorry!” Perfuma flushes in embarrassment. It’s been ages since her emotions affected her princess power. She gestures with her hand to return the root to the ground for now. 

“Don’t forget about me,” Huntara flings the door open as she chugs down the rest of her drink with a satisfied grunt. “I still need to fire those goons.” She takes a bite out of the cup with a loud crunch. 

“Huntara and I will handle Tung Lashor’s gang then rescue Scorpia.” Adora says after a moment of consideration. “It’s going to be up to you and Catra to distract Tung Lashor then take him down.” She looks at Perfuma then Catra who doesn’t seem thrilled by the plan. 

Perfuma clasps her hands together. “Catra and I will make a great team! Won’t we, Catra?” She glances at Catra with a wide smile.

Catra sees Scorpia in Perfuma. They have the same smile. The same warmth. “Let’s just get this over with.” She mumbles under her breath, a strange ache in her chest. 

The truth is Catra is afraid. Afraid to see Scorpia, especially in the same place where Catra hurt her the most. 

_“We could, you know, be happy.”_

* * *

By the time they leave the tavern, it is sunset. 

Huntara remembers a different route to Tung Lashor’s hideout which will give her and Adora the element of surprise against his gang.

So, they split up. 

Perfuma and Catra are left alone. 

The tension between them is so thick Catra could claw through it. 

“So,” Catra breaks the silence because she hates it. She isn’t beneath talking to a princess, her time on Horde Prime’s ship taught her that. “Are you and Scorpia…?” 

Perfuma feels her face become hot. She doesn’t expect Catra to pry in her love life, but she guesses it shouldn’t surprise her. 

Catra and Scorpia are close. They haven’t really spoken to each other since the defeat of Horde Prime though. The conversations between Catra and Scorpia were awkward and short. If Catra tries to bring up what happened or apologize for what she has done, Scorpia changes the subject or makes an excuse to leave. It’s beyond frustrating for Catra, but she doesn’t want to force her apology onto Scorpia, especially if Scorpia doesn’t want to forgive her, which Catra would understand. Or at least that’s what Catra tells herself. 

“No,” Perfuma answers as her voice becomes quiet, “Scorpia isn’t ready.” 

“Oh.” Catra rubs the back of her neck. She feels stupid for asking because it shouldn’t matter. It isn’t her business if Scorpia is dating someone. Scorpia deserves to be happy; she deserves to have someone to make her happy. Like how Adora makes her happy.

“Scorpia still cares about you.” Perfuma says with a hint of jealousy in her voice, but she tries to hide it. “She forgives you, but she is afraid of getting hurt again.”

Catra remains silent with a frown. Her claws dig into the palm of her hands in fists of frustration. She can’t change her past; the awful things she did, the mean things she said. She is here now though, making an effort to change, to be better for herself and Adora. 

“How do you know?” Catra sees the confusion on Perfuma’s face so she clarifies her question. “How do you know Scorpia isn’t ready? Have you asked her?” 

The return of silence gives Catra her answer. Catra glances at Perfuma to see the internal conflict on her face. She isn’t sure what to say because making friends isn’t exactly her strong suit. Neither is giving relationship advice, that’s for sure. 

Clearing her throat, Catra thinks about Adora and what she would say. “Look, I was serious when I said Scorpia is lucky to have a friend like you.” She takes a moment to consider her words. “You’re considerate of her feelings which is something I never was, but she isn’t going to make the first move. Not after I —”

“Catra.” 

Hearing her name, Catra glances over at Perfuma who gestures with her index finger against her mouth to be quiet. In the near distance, there are sounds of chatter and laughter with a cloud of smoke. Most likely a bonfire. 

“Are we sure Scorpia is a captive, and not having a party with these guys?” Catra murmurs with a slight smile.

As Catra and Perfuma approach the scene, it becomes more apparent it isn’t a party Tung Lashor and his gang are having right now. There is a bonfire inside the beast skull where Scorpia is tied and hung above like fresh meat on an open flame. Tung Lashor stands at the mouth of the beast skull to look upon his gang who are gathered around. 

“Where is your little girlfriend now?” Tung Lashor roars with laughter. “You better hope she shows up, or else you’re going to be dinner for us.”

“Wow. Um. I’m not sure where to start, but I guess I should tell you Catra isn’t my girlfriend.” Scorpia explains with a nervous laugh. “I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news either, but the chances of her showing up are really, really low. Trust me. Also, I don’t think you want to eat me. Look how tough my exoskeleton is! It’s way too crunchy to eat.” 

Tung Lashor raises an eyebrow at Scorpia. He has ignored most of what Scorpia has said except for the part where she denies Catra being her girlfriend. “Hmm… So, you’re saying your fussy girlfriend broke up with you? That’s too bad.” He circles around the bonfire, a frown on his face. “Are you sure she doesn’t still care about you? ‘Cause, you know, why are we waiting then?” His frown turns into a cruel smile as Scorpia realizes how dire the situation is right now.

“Uh, well,” Scorpia tries with another nervous laugh. She isn’t sure how to answer because her relationship with Catra is complicated. Too complicated to explain to Tung Lashor of all people. “On the off chance you’ve mistaken me for a lobster, I can assure you scorpions don’t taste good. So, maybe, don’t eat me…?” 

Tung Lashor growls, not amused by Scorpia’s answer. “You’re lying!” He shouts as he gestures for the two henchmen who control the pulley system holding Scorpia above the bonfire to start lowering it. “Your girlfriend will come. Also,” he turns around to glare at Scorpia with his eyes narrowed dangerously. “I hear scorpions are an excellent source of protein.” 

‘This is bad,’ Scorpia thinks, a thin sheen of sweat begins to form on her forehead because of the burning fire under her. Her mind races with different scenarios as she tries to plan her escape, but then she hears and sees the ground tremble. The trembling travels to the beast skull so it makes Scorpia sway side to side.

“What the —” Tung Lashor tries to find his balance as he sees large roots move toward his hideout. On top of the roots is a young woman with a familiar jacket, it’s one of his gang’s, but it isn’t Catra. There is no mistaking the small, fuzzy terror who left him for dead. His eyes narrow to see — “Catra!” He shouts because it’s _her_ , bound by a separate root trailing behind the other woman. 

He jumps down from the mouth of the beast skull. His gang make room for their leader and the stranger who has brought Catra. 

Growling, Tung Lashor stands tall in an act of intimidation but it doesn’t faze Perfuma who stands taller on her roots. 

“Who are you?” He snarls.

It’s then Perfuma realizes she has never come up with a name for Tara’s evil twin sister, but she doesn’t let Tung Lashor see her sweat. “Does it matter?” She challenges with an eyebrow raised. “I have the person you want.” With a gesture of her hand, Perfuma presents Catra to Tung Lashor. 

Catra makes a show to struggle against the roots. When Catra sees Tung Lashor, she hisses at him, the fur on her neck raises. “You,” she growls out. “How are you not _dead_? I figured the quicksand would have done its job taking care of you.” 

Tung Lashor feels his left eye twitch in annoyance. He flexes his sharp claws in Catra’s face. “Wouldn’t you like to know —”

“Uh, yeah. That’s why I asked.” Catra says with an unimpressed look. She smirks at Tung Lashor. “Let me guess: it was dumb luck you survived.”

“Why, you!” Angered at Catra’s smart remark, Tung Lashor moves his right arm in a position to strike at her but it’s stopped by a root from Perfuma who glares at him. He returns the glare, but he pulls away aggressively.

“I have a proposition for you, Mister Tung Lashor.” Perfuma glances at Scorpia who hasn’t stopped staring at her. It’s too far away for Perfuma to see, but there is a blush on Scorpia’s face. “I will give you Catra. You will give me Scorpia.” 

“Hmph. I guess she was telling the truth.” Tung Lashor scoffs with a small grin on his face. “You’re her new girlfriend, aren’t you? You think I’m afraid of a girl who has flowers in her hair?” He challenges which makes his gang “ooh” and shout “you tell her, boss”. 

Perfuma tries to suppress a blush, but she makes a show of her strength by tightening her grip around Catra who gasps out in pain. She mouths a “sorry” which gets her a hiss from Catra. “I think you should be afraid of a girl who has taken your enemy down.” She says while her right hand moves up to make the ground tremble more violently than before. It’s a bluff because Perfuma is starting to get tired.

Thankfully, it works because Tung Lashor starts to noticeably sweat. “Fine!” He shouts as the trembling subsides. “You’ll bring the whole place down doing that.” He mumbles under his breath. 

“So,” Perfuma instructs the roots she stands on to lower to the ground so she and Tung Lashor are face to face now. “Do we have a deal?”

“Sure, we have a deal.” Tung Lashor says with a nonchalant shrug. He extends his hand out for Perfuma to shake. 

Surprised by the polite gesture, Perfuma doesn’t question it and takes Tung Lashor’s hand in a firm shake. She feels his hand squeeze hers which makes her look at him questionably.

“Heh, it looks like no one told you, outsider.” His voice is low with his teeth bared in a cruel smile. “You don’t trust anyone here in the Crimson Waste.” The surprise on Perfuma’s face makes him laugh. 

His laughter is cut short by Perfuma’s stifled giggles. “What’s so funny?! I’m about to double cross you!” 

“Oh, yeah?” Catra emerges from the roots and steps toward Tung Lashor. “With what army?”

Panicked, Tung Lashor glances over his shoulder to see his gang is beaten and defeated by Huntara and — “What?! No fair, you have She-Ra on your side!” He exclaims with a wide-eyed stare. He watches She-Ra rescue his bargaining chip with little effort. 

“Guess you didn’t know She-Ra is my girlfriend.” Catra says proudly before she tries to lunge at Tung Lashor, but she stops immediately because he has Perfuma turned around as a shield. She hisses at Tung Lashor who quiets her by unsheathing a familiar bone dagger against Perfuma’s neck. “Perfuma!”

“Having friends makes you soft.” Tung Lashor states evenly while his eyes narrow at Catra. “Be a good kitty cat, and stay right there.” 

“You’re wrong.” Perfuma says as she is dragged with Tung Lashor who tries to plot his escape. She summons a root to emerge from the ground to trap Tung Lashor’s legs. As he is distracted, Perfuma leans her head forward before she braces herself to headbutt Tung Lashor from behind. 

With a blossoming pain from his snout, Tung Lashor releases Perfuma and the bone dagger falls to the ground. He falls backward because of the roots which return to the ground once he is down. He cradles his snout with a pathetic look on his face. “Look, I… I wasn’t going to hurt anyone! I swear!” 

“Right,” Catra drags the word out with sarcasm. “Just to be safe, punch!” She punches Tung Lashor right in the face so he is out cold. 

“No one says punch right before they punch someone.” Adora says with a giggle. She approaches Catra and Perfuma with Huntara and Scorpia close behind.

“Well, I do.” Catra counters with a smug expression, but it disappears as she sees Scorpia who glances at her then looks at Perfuma. 

“Are you alright, Perfuma?” Scorpia asks with a blush. “You, um, looked great playing a bad guy. I mean, a bad girl, not to say you’re a bad girl! Wow, I should stop talking.” She laughs nervously, her right pincer rubs the back of her neck out of habit. Feeling a warm hand on her face, Scorpia looks down to see Perfuma leaning up to kiss her.

“Sorry,” Perfuma murmurs against Scorpia’s soft lips. “I’m just happy you’re safe, Scorpia.” 

Adora coughs into her first. 

Scorpia and Perfuma move away from their embrace, faces red in embarrassment from the very public display of affection, but Perfuma holds Scorpia’s right pincer in her left hand. 

“So, what should we do about Tung Lashor?” Adora asks with a frown. 

“Let’s throw him in another pit of quicksand.” Catra suggests with a shrug of her shoulders. “The Crimson Waste will take care of him.” 

Adora rolls her eyes because, of course, that’s Catra’s suggestion. 

“Don’t worry about him.” Huntara says with a dismissive wave. “My goons will keep their eyes on Tung Lashor to make sure he stays out of trouble.” She gestures with her head to the Horned Girl and the Lizard Girl who are a few feet away from them.

They wave at the group with sheepish expressions.

“I thought you said you were going to fire them?” Adora uses her index and middle fingers to point at her eyes then at them to wordlessly say she is watching them.

They look at each other before they swallow thickly from the silent threat from She-Ra.

Huntara chuckles, her right hand pats Adora’s left shoulder. “What can I say? It’s hard to find good help.” Shaking her head, Huntara looks at Perfuma with a wide grin. She walks over to Perfuma and places a hand on her shoulder. “I already knew you were a fighter, but I have to say I’m impressed by that headbutt. It looked like it hurt.” 

Now that Huntara mentions it, Perfuma does feel a persistent throb. “Yes, well, I don’t think I want to do that again.” 

Huntara chuckles again. She turns her attention to Scorpia who seems concerned for Perfuma. “Hey, Muscles. You’re lucky to have a friend like Flower Girl here. She has to be one of the strongest princesses I know.” Her expression softens for the briefest moment before she walks away.

“Well, I could use a refreshing drink right now.” Huntara says aloud. “Let’s go back to the tavern.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Catra mumbles, her arms move behind her head to stare up at the darkening skies. She feels Adora grab her right arm in hers so they’re walking together arm in arm. Adora flashes a mischievous smile at Catra who rolls her eyes, but she isn’t annoyed. Far from it.

Perfuma begins to follow their group, but Scorpia stops her. She glances at Scorpia curiously, ready to ask her what’s wrong. 

“Look, Perfuma, I’m not the best with words.” Scorpia looks into Perfuma’s wide eyes, her heart races as she tries to find her voice again. “I’m afraid of ruining our friendship… but I really, really like you. You make me feel like I can do anything, and I like spending time with you whenever I can. You make me happy.” She looks away, a knot forms in the pit of her stomach because she feels like her confession sounds childish, silly. “I don’t know if you feel the same, or if I even make you —”

“Scorpia,” Perfuma murmurs softly with her hand on Scorpia’s face again. Her thumb caresses the flushed skin there. “I really, really like you, too.” 

“You do?” Scorpia breathes, her heart sounds so loud in her ears right now and she hopes Perfuma can’t hear it. Her right pincer comes up to touch Perfuma’s hand; to make sure she is real, this moment is real. 

“Yes,” Perfuma giggles. “You make me happy, too. We could be happy together if you want.” Her voice is soft because she has returned Scorpia’s confession, but it isn’t her decision. She wants this to be Scorpia’s. 

At first, Perfuma is nervous because Scorpia is quiet. She wants to tell Scorpia it’s alright if she isn’t ready. She could stay friends with Scorpia forever, and she would still be happy. Her mouth opens to voice those thoughts, but it’s silenced by Scorpia who kisses her passionately. Her hand on Scorpia’s face draws her closer to deepen the kiss further.

“I want you,” Scorpia breathes out after their kiss. Her face flushes as she realizes what she said. “I mean, I want to be with you. To be your girlfriend.” She says quickly, but it’s not like she doesn’t want Perfuma in _that_ way. Inappropriate thoughts are conjured in Scorpia’s mind, but she shakes her head because now isn’t the time. She is _trying_ to be romantic.

Hearing Perfuma giggle again, Scorpia feels her worries disappear. She gets another kiss before Perfuma slips her hand in her pincer. Her cheeks hurt from how hard she is smiling right now. As Perfuma leads them to the others, Scorpia glances at Catra who gives her a small yet genuine smile, the first she has ever seen.

Maybe they all could be happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to [@Silverwriter01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/profile) for inspiring the idea of Adora and Catra joining the rescue for Scorpia. :D 
> 
> This was a laborious chapter to write because there were so many characters, and I don't often write characters going on adventures or fight scenes so I hope it isn't terrible. If you guys enjoy it, then let me know because maybe I'll try it again. I had fun writing this fanfic though! It's given me an opportunity to get a feel for different characters and how I imagine them to interact. 
> 
> Going to be honest here and say, I was getting burnt out on the fanfic so I didn't get to the part where I planned for Catra and Scorpia have an important conversation about their friendship. I like the idea of Scorpia being hesitant and uncertain at first in rekindling her friendship with Catra, though I don't imagine they'll ever be as close as they once were because they're different people now. That's okay though! Because people grow and learn from those experiences. 
> 
> Maybe I'll make it a bonus chapter if I feel inspired to write it, but yeah. This is it! So, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
